Sero Hanta: Reprobado Aprobado
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El primero de los tropiezos de Sero es no aprobar el examen práctico. Lidiar con la frustración es terrible. Y no era como que no lo supiera, que para el caso qué desempeño se podía evaluar de alguien que se había dormido. Pero, aún así... "¡Esto es más vergonzoso que los que no consiguieron completarla!" La moneda está en el aire cuando decide ir a hablar con Aizawa.


**No sé si se hayan dado cuenta de lo mucho que me encanta escribir a Sero, pero por sino ha quedado claro: me encanta. Sigo esperando a que Horikoshi le de su algo más de historia que quería darle según sus notas, pero a este paso voy a acabar muriendo antes de que pase algo más sobre Sero. (?) Ahora, otro de mis personajes favoritos es Aizawa. A él también lo amo. Y he acabado escribiendo esta idea que tenía en la cabeza porque yo... debí de haber empezado por aquí. x'D**

 **Esto debió de haber salido antes que cualquiera de los otros en los que los shippeo a cada uno con su chica (mujer, para el caso de Aizawa). Pero bueno, las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea. (?) Y en fin... ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Sero Hanta: Reprobado Aprobado.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Sero siente a sus piernas dar tumbos en el suelo. Trae las manos cerradas, en puño. Y camina dando ansiosamente un par de vueltas alrededor del mismo punto.

 _« Vamos, vamos... »_

Ansiosamente.

Los dedos de las manos le comienzan a doler, por la tensión en la que los tiene. Y al rato se detiene para abrir y cerrar los dedos en torno a sus palmas. Se ventila, entonces, la sensación sudorosa de la que apenas se da cuenta trae en las manos.

Entonces se mira disgustado, porque ahora el sudor le hace sentir pegajoso y no como usualmente le alegraría sentirse, después de una buena mañana de ejercicio rutinario o en una agradable tarde de verano que resulta excesivamente calurosa y sofocante con sus temperaturas altas pero también el ambiente húmedo.

No se siente para nada bien porque lo único que siente sudoroso son las manos —y quizás el cuello; tal vez por la nuca— y sus manos se sienten también frías, heladas. Así que las señales de su propio nerviosismo son claras.

De todas maneras, agradece encontrarse solo. Haberse entretenido un rato de más, en las bibliotecas, había sido una buena idea. Ya que así Kaminari no se detendría de ninguna manera a esperarlo, con su recientemente exagerada alergia al estudio después de no haber sido más que lo único que estuvieron haciendo las semanas pasadas.

Kaminari decía que necesitaba un poco de relajo para evitar volverse una versión oscura y torcida de sí mismo; que tenía que descansar para refrescarse después de haber aprobado todas las materias y que lo mejor para eso era alejarse de los libros, que le secarían el cerebro, y acercarse a los videojuegos, para que se lo mantuvieran vivo. Y aunque Sero honestamente creía que en realidad aquello estaba mal, en el hecho de que estaba seguro de que era al revés como funcionaba, preferir no decir nada al respecto lo ayuda a quedarse atorado en la idea de él. De sí mismo. Y concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

Lo malo de eso era que entonces tendría que hacer todo su camino de vuelta a casa en completa soledad. Ya ni la mitad del camino iba tener con qué distraerse hablando de cualquier cosa con Kaminari...

Pero eso estaba bien, si lo que estaba por hacer en verdad iba a ser hecho. Porque quizá entonces, después de haber conseguido una respuesta, no habría tenido cabeza suficiente para poder bromear y reír con su amigo. Y la idea de que cualquiera lo halle tan ensimismado siendo ese el tema que tenía en la cabeza no le resultaba para nada atractiva.

Bien. Pero. La verdad, estaba dudando de poder hacerlo.

El pasillo era tan largo como sus dudas y el color de media tarde del cielo de ahora lo hacía sentir como si estuviera dándole importancia de más a algo muy tonto. Retroceder todavía era una opción. Pero hacerlo lo haría empeorar en su estado de ánimo los próximos días y ahora que todos parecían especialmente relajados y entusiasmados con la salida al campamento, no le gustaría resaltar por una actitud pesimista.

 _« Vamos... por favor... »_

Al final, decide darse media vuelta. Para ir a lavarse el sudor de las manos. Para ir a quitarse el nerviosismo con el que se iba acercando al ala de maestros. Pero el corazón, y todo él en realidad, casi se le detiene cuando al darse la vuelta se da cuenta de que Aizawa está ahí, mirándolo quizá desde a saber hace cuánto rato. En medio del pasillo, con expresión casi indiferente.

 _« Mierda. »_ Maldice.

Y es casi indiferente, porque está seguro de que Aizawa lo está mirando a él y algo en su cara se deforma con un cierto disgusto, aunque Sero no sabe decir por qué. —¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunta el profesor, quizá, un poco demasiado agresivo. Aunque su tono sólo es muy monótono, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

—A-¡A mí? ¡Na- Nada! —Sero se apresura a responder, gesticulando rápido y apuntándose a sí mismo, intentando fingir incredulidad. No le sale, está muy nervioso y lo único que parece es que ha sido atrapado haciendo algo que no debería. (Que quizá era así como era todo en realidad... ) —Estaba por aquí y- nada. ¡Sí! No hacía nada —sin darse cuenta, junta sus manos a sus pantalones y se las restriega en la tela del uniforme, esperando quitarse la sensación pegajosa de ellas.

Aizawa suelta un suspiro que parece más un bufido, exasperado. Suena un poco así, como sin paciencia y por un momento sus ojos se elevan como rogando al cielo poder mantenerla. —Estás en el pasillo, camino a los salones de los maestros —señala, por que la única razón por la que se encuentra ahí mismo es que él se dirigía justo al ala—. Y ya es tarde para que sigas por aquí, sin hacer nada —observa, haciéndole un escrutinio con la mirada —como dices, Sero. ¿Necesitas algo de los maestros? —y por la reacción de grito ahogado que el chico tiene, Aizawa sonríe un poco. Con orgullo al dar de nueva cuenta en el blanco. —¿Qué te ocurre? —y esta vez, suena un poco amable al preguntar.

Sero parpadea, cuando lo vuelve a escuchar, con la misma pregunta de antes. Su instinto no suele fallarle, cuando se trata de intentar adivinar si está bien decir o no algo. Y tiene la idea de que preguntar lo que quiere preguntar solo le traerá una respuesta que en efectos podría ser o extremadamente positiva o extremadamente negativa. Hacia su propio orgullo. Decide, un poco al final, tirar la moneda al aire y esperar a que la fortuna le sonría.

Quizá por eso suspira antes de hablar. —Es sobre mi prueba...

Aizawa guarda silencio, alzando una ceja detrás del enmarañado pelo de su flequillo. —La que reprobaste —dice, para aclarar.

Rápidamente, una mueca de disgusto se hace con la boca de Sero. Pero esta a penas le dura un segundo y al siguiente vuelve a sonreír, aunque con desgane. —Sí. La que reprobé.

El silencio se hace presente. Y Aizawa se arrepiente de haber dicho aquello porque al parecer eso le ha cortado el hilo a su estudiante y ahora se está comenzando a impacientar. Pone los ojos en blanco. —Sero... —llama, esperando que eso sea suficiente para hacerlo continuar.

El chico reacciona y vuelve a alzar la cabeza. —¡Ah! Sí. Lo siento.

—Si quieres discutir sobre la evaluación, quizá debas ir con Kayama- —Aizawa tuvo que detenerse, entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de que iba a usar el nombre real de su compañera en vez del de héroe, que es como ella daba clases en la escuela —Midnight-sensei. Ella te podrá hablar con más detalle sobre la evaluación que le hizo a tu equipo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —al ver como Aizawa lo atraviesa con la mirada, rápidamente, Sero añade un gesto de disculpa con las manos y una inclinación rápida. —Quiero decir, sí. Eso también lo —Sero tragó saliva, sacudiéndose un escalofrío —haré. Pero, ya que estoy con usted, quería saber sobre... ahh... —hace una mueca porque, por cómo va a decir las cosas, está casi seguro de que va a recibir una reprimenda. No halla otra forma, así que, al final, lo suelta tal cual, se ha formado en su cabeza —... escuché que el equipo de Iida y Ojiro, en su prueba ellos sólo consiguieron que Ojiro saliera y...

La forma en que Aizawa tuerce el gesto le da la pista de que muy equivocado no estaba con el asunto de recibir una reprimenda. —¿Quieres compararte con ellos?

—¡No! —se apresura a negar. Aunque la verdad es que... sí. Un poco. —No, no. Lo siento, pero Iida también... —al ver la mirada dura que Aizawa le da, se retracta —quiero decir, yo, antes de caer por la individualidad de Midnight-sensei, reaccioné... bien, creo —Sero hace una pausa inconsistente. Dudando.

La verdad es que sí se sentía con algo de envidia, por no haber aprobado.

—Crees —Aizawa repite. Empujando al chico a que piense rápidamente en lo que dijo y en lo siguiente por decir.

—Bueno, yo... traté de evitar que a Mineta le llegara el somnífero... y luego... —Sero trata de explicarse, sintiéndose presionado.

Frustración, enojo, envidia... ¿cómo es que Mineta sí había sido aprobado pero no él?

Aizawa da una cabezada. —Trataste —y, vuelve a hacerlo. Repite, con tono seco.

—Digo, yo tenía mi casco. Mineta no tenía nada. ¡Fue por eso que yo- —Cuando habían hecho el intento de hacer un plan, el otro chico sólo no había parado de decir tonterías con respecto a sus fantasías con la profesora Midnight.

—E imagino que sabías que el olor no te atravesaría por el casco —Aizawa lo corta, cruzándose de brazos. —Por eso decidiste sólo sacarlo a él, en vez de tratar de alejarte también tu mismo del peligro.

Los ojos de Sero se abren cuando se da cuenta exactamente de que aquel, había sido especialmente un mal movimiento. —Bueno, yo... —Porque no era como que su casco fuera un total aislante del aire exterior. Apenas le servía para que el polvo no lo incomodara, aunque después también era lo mismo. Y el aire le seguía entrando por el casco. —Yo...

Sacando esas cosas a la superficie, Sero se siente tan mal consigo mismo que no puede dejar de sentir que esa fue la peor de sus ideas. Tratar de excusarse... o disculparse a sí mismo. Se sentía un poco como si no tuviera la fuerza para afrontar que había reprobado. Por lo que entonces decide tomar la decisión consciente de callarse. De una buena vez.

Aizawa todavía parece inconforme, descontento. Pero prefiere no decir nada mientras que parece que su alumno no tiene más por decir. Hace un nuevo suspiro de exasperación. —Bueno, si eso es todo... —y está por irse sin decir más, cuando se detiene a sí mismo en medio camino.

Se siente como que ha sido demasiado duro, de pronto. O quizá no lo suficiente, pero, tiene que volverse a él.

—Piensa muy bien en esto antes de responder, Sero —comienza, advirtiendo—. ¿De verdad sientes que tu desempeño ha sido aprobatorio?

—¿Eh? —Sero se vuelve rápidamente a su profesor con sorpresa.

Lo había visto ya casi pasándolo de largo, después de aquella extraña discusión. Y no creía que fuera a decir nada más.

—Cambiaré tu resultado si dices que sí. Y no tendrás que llevar las lecciones extra para los reprobados durante el campamento.

Los ojos de Sero se abren grandes, ante la incredulidad que se le hace en la oferta.

La verdad, Aizawa no está pensando en ser condescendiente con ello. Está pensando en que no vale la pena tratar de ayudar a alguien que cree que lo tiene todo resuelto. Y está un poco molesto, más decepcionado, con aquel pequeño evento que ha tenido lugar. Además, quiere asegurarse de que lo que vio antes en el chico no hubiera cambiado. Así que espera, mirándolo a los ojos y respondiendo a la mirada de incredulidad que Sero le da con una que parece desafiarlo.

 _« Vamos, decepcióname un poco más. »_ Aizawa ríe para su interior.

Eso, también, podría ser un castigo para el chico. Uno del que no se diera cuenta. Hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¿Es en... serio?

Pero parece que su alumno apenas consigue reaccionar y entender. Por lo que Aizawa no puede evitar rodar los ojos. —Sí. Hablo en serio.

Sero parpadea. Y alza una mano. Luego abre la boca para decir algo de lo que a último segundo se retracta. Y Aizawa ve que el chico pone una pequeña sonrisa por un segundo, lo que lo lleva a pensar inmediatamente que ya está decepcionándolo como quería.

Sin embargo, Sero toma de pronto una posición derecha, recta. Y lo primero que su cabeza hace es negar. —No.

Aizawa se queda tieso. —No —repite, como si no entendiera el significado de la palabra.

Y la boca de Sero se hace en una sonrisa divertida, por la expresión que acaba de conseguir llena de incredulidad en su maestro. Entonces se da cuenta de que ahora se siente muy liviano, después de haber sido regañado por sus tonterías. Una parte de él se sorprende, porque eso sólo significa que había ido hasta ahí sólo para recibir esa reprimenda.

La misma, también se está riendo de sí mismo en su interior. Lleno de júbilo.

—No, Aizawa-sensei. En verdad no creo que mi desempeño haya sido aprobatorio —se sonríe, admitiendo que en realidad no fue muy cuidadoso con su intento de heroísmo. —Pero estaba tan frustrado que, no sé, quise venir aquí y preguntar por qué no aprobé —se encoge de hombros, tratando de obviar que se sentía un poco avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho antes sobre sus demás compañeros.

En realidad, antes había estado tan agradecido con Mineta por todo el asunto de que gracias a él hubieran completado la prueba, pero después de que él no fue aprobado, no supo en dónde meter todas sus palabras de antes que le había dado al muchacho cuando en realidad estaba siendo solo demasiado lame botas.

Aizawa observa a su alumno en silencio y arquea una ceja. —¿No era que querías que alguno de tus compañeros también fuera reprobado incluso habiendo completado la prueba?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Sonó así? Oh, no. Por lo que escuché, las cosas fueron muy complicadas con Iida y Ojiro que, les costó mucho conseguir que Ojiro saliera... —se apresura a aclarar, avergonzándose de nuevo por ello al punto de enrojecerse un poco. Rápidamente sigue hablando, intentando explicarse de nueva cuenta con lo que lo había hecho ir hasta ahí.

Sero no quería, después de todo, que su profesor tuviera una mala impresión de él. —¡Demonios! También estaba tan nervioso al venir aquí...

Aizawa bufa. Aunque luego sonríe, aliviado de la decepción de antes. Y un poco, de nuevo el orgullo le escala en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que, como siempre, dio en el blanco. Al escoger a esos chicos para dejarlos a todos crecer y ser parte de los aspirantes a héroes del futuro.

—Entonces, tomarás las clases con el resto de los reprobados —interrumpe al chico, quitándole algo del buen humor que había conseguido recuperar.

—Ah, eso... Sí...

—Que sea más duro que las clases regulares debe de darles una buena pista. Porque ustedes tendrán más cosas que aprender que los demás —y aquello suena, un poco, como una disculpa por haberlo desanimado.

Sero se lo queda mirando extrañado. —... ¿Sí?

—Sólo tienen que seguir adelante y dar lo mejor de ustedes —Aizawa apenas le pone una mano en el hombro y luego la retira. Algo que parece en medio de una palmada y un apretón.

Entonces sí, pasa a retirarse, dejando a Sero un poco mudo por la sorpresa del gesto.

—Ah. Midnight ya no se encuentra a estas horas, por si quisieras hablar todavía con ella, va a tener que esperar hasta mañana. Por hoy será mejor que te vayas a casa, ya es tarde.

A Sero le toma un tiempo antes de entender y cuando ve que Aizawa lo está viendo ahora desde el otro lado del pasillo, por delante de él en el camino a la sala de profesores, se apresura a dar una cabezada de asentimiento y sus manos se enredan en las asas de su mochila, que cuelga de sus hombros a su espalda.

—Ah, sí. Gracias, Aizawa-sensei —hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para despedirse, sonriendo, —hasta mañana —y entonces se da media vuelta para regresar por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

Y aún cuando lo pierde de vista, a Aizawa no se le quita la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
